totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Battle
12 celebrities. 11 loosers. 1 winner. This is... The Battle! Episode 1 - "So You Think That It Would Be Easy?..." Part 1 It was a beautiful day in the island. The sun was shining up to the sea. The animals were living in peace. And Chris McLean was hosting a brand new series, "The Battle". "What's up everybody?!" Chris said to the camera "We are filming back again at the Camp Wawanakwa! With the baddest, most dangerous and craziest season ever! Let's begin introducing the cast... first up, Austin Mahone!" "Hi everyone!" said Austin with an enthusiastic tone of voice... "Hi dude!" Chris reply "Go at the end of the dock please... - Austin did it - So let's continue with... Kim Kardashian!" "Hello everyone there!" said Kim. "How are you Miss Kardashian?" Chris asked her. "I'm fine... this is the correct location? I mean, look at this! This is just - "Let's continue!" - Fine..." "So here is our vampire, Nina Dobrev!" "Hi Chris!" said Nina. "This way." said Kim a little bit jealous... "And our next camper is... Pauly D!" said Chris... "Where are the sexy b*tches dude?!" asked Pauly... "This is not Jersey Shore... Pauly..." Chris answered "I can live with this hotties" Pauly got nearly to Kim and Nina... "However, the next one is... Taylor Swift!" Chris announced "Good day everyone!" Taylor said to the group... "OMG, you are just... PERFECT!" Austin told Taylor "Umm... thanks, you are so cute!" she responsed Austin smiled to her... "Back to the game... this boy is Phillip Phillips!" said Chris "What's up man?" said Phillip with a soft and a scraped voice... "That way Phil!" Chris pointed the end of the dock "Next up, from the TV series hit, no as hit as this series, but a hit, "Victorious"... is Leon Thomas III!" "Wohoaa! "The Battle" rocks!" Leon screamed... "Yeah... go that way please... - He did it - okay... so here is Rebel Wilson!" "Yeah!! Hi everyone!! How are you guys!!" (also) Rebel screamed "Haha! Please go that way Rebel" Chris told her... "And our next camper is a male... he's star of the TV show "Glee" and he is... I don't know, famous? However, he is... Chord Overstreet!" "Hi people!" said Chord "I'm very lucky from be here!" "That way Mr. Perfect... the next one is... also from Victorious! - "Great!" said Leon - Ariana Grande!" "YAY!!" Ariana shouted very, VERY, VERY '''loud... "Ariana! It's me! Leon!" said... Leon, obviously! "Haha! You are cute! But I don't even know you... sorry!" and Ariana left Leon... Ouch... "Let's continue with the campers! The next one is... - "JOHN CENA!" (John screamed that) - Yeah, John Cena..." "I'm so glad to be here! I'm ready for the torture!!!" He shouted. "Yeah... me too... please go there..." "Ladies? Really?" John asked Chris "Yeah John, ladies... and finally... she is Miranda Cosgrove!" "Why does I was the final camper to be introduced? Can anyone explain me?!" Miranda asked FURIOUS... "Because... umm.. the... final... camper... yeah! The final camper... is... umm... the... most... umm... important?" Chris tried to reassure Miranda... "Oh! Okay! In that case, thank you! Ha! I'm the most important camper!" "Yeah... however... let's go to the dinner room..." Chris said. '''AT THE DINNER ROOM: "Ok, so we have 12 celebrities... let's do the teams!... Kim, Pauly D, Rebel, Phillip, Ariana and John... from now and on all of you will be known as... THE SCREAMING RABBITS! And Nina, Leon, Taylor, Chord, Miranda and Austin, we'll be known as... THE KILLER CHICKENS!..." says Chris "Now you have a break... in 2 hours you will make your first challenge..." And everyone got out of the room and entered to the cabins. AT THE RABBITS CABIN: "Well... my name is Rebel... Fat Amy?... Pitch Perfect?... f*ck you guys!" "Mmm, okay, my name is Pauly D... but for the girls... Ariana and Kim... I'm the "Italian Hottie"!" "I won't have any sex with you..." said Kim to Pauly... "What a wonderful team..." said Phillip... AT THE CHICKENS CABIN: "Okay, now that we have just met each other, I think it's time to name someone of us... the leader!" said Miranda "That's a good idea!" reply Taylor "Well... Actually... I don't think that a leader would be "good" from the team..." said Chord "That's perfect! Wait, WHAT?!" said Miranda "Yeah look, Melinda - "Miranda" - Miranda, I think that a leader would be mean and cruel, and that's no nice..." said Chord "Why?! Okay... Killer Chickens, we have to vote... who wants to support Chord?" asked Miranda... (Leon, Austin and Nina put they hands up) "But... that means that only Taylor supports me! And that's no fair!" Miranda complained... "Sorry Morgan! The team has decided..." Chord reply... MEANWHILE, AT THE RABBITS CABIN: "Can we just stop fighting and get ready to the chall enge?!" Ariana asked... "STOP FIGHTING?!?!?!?! THIS STUPID REALITY TV STAR TOLD ME "FAT" AND I'M NOT FAT! F*CK YOU PAULY GAY!!!" well, obviously Rebel said that... *ATENTION CAMPERS! YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE WILL BE HEADED AT THE FOREST! THE FIRST TEAM TO GET THERE WILL WIN A REWARD, CHRIS'S OUT* And the 2 teams start to run to the forest... Let's see how they're doing... They're in a tie... This! Will be LOOONG!! 3 HOURS AFTER "Finally! You're here! The team of... 'THIS WILL CONTINUE' Elimination Table ---- Teams These are the teams from the season. The Killer Chickens' members are: *Nina *Taylor *Miranda *Leon *Chord *Austin The Screaming Rabbits' members are: *Kim *Rebel *Ariana *Pauly D *Phillip *John